


meant to be

by mogubin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, lecturer serim, seriwoo - Freeform, side minimo, university student woobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin
Summary: Woobin thinks meeting Serim is a blessing in his life, even if it was forced.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> notes: italic - flashback  
> twitter: crvtaus

Serim casually walks to his class with a cup of coffee in his left hand. It’s just seven in the morning and his class will start in one hour and thirty minutes, and also because he needs to finish writing his research paper which he needs to submit in three days. He could’ve easily finished it last night but he was busy calming Jungmo down because he broke up with his boyfriend of three years last night.

Serim almost dropped his coffee as he saw someone sleeping at the corner of the lecture hall. He can’t recognize who though since the person is sleeping with the hood over his head, making it so hard to see who it is. Serim puts his bag on his table at the front and goes to the sleeping student, gently patting their back to wake them up.

“Oh, Woobin, it’s you.” said Serim as Woobin looks at him while rubbing his eyes. Woobin bows at Serim, “Good morning, professor Park.”

“Morning, what are you doing here so early? Class starts at 8:30 though?” Serim asked in a worried tone as he sat beside Woobin.

Woobin yawns, “My roommate cried the whole night last night and I can’t sleep because I was comforting him and I was also busy finishing my assignments for business class this noon.”

Serim chuckles, “Guess we had a similar situation then. My housemate also cried the whole night. You can go back to sleep then, sorry for disturbing.”

Woobin just nods as Serim goes back to his table and Woobin goes back to sleep.

No one really knows this except a few students in the university, but Serim is just a few years older than most students, some being his age and he is in the university not to study but to teach instead. Not something much for him to brag about because he went to school early and got invited to the school for geniuses when he was still young. He told his parents and everyone around him that knows about it to keep it a secret since he dislikes attention.

Woobin looks at Serim from his table, watching the busy professor typing in on his laptop. Woobin is one of the students that knows about Serim being a year older than him, but he chooses not to talk about it since he knows Serim is not comfortable with it. Most of his classmates who took the class that Serim teaches didn’t know about it and Woobin personally thinks that it’s better if they don’t know about it even though rumors have been going around the university about Serim being so young and handsome and how some girls are crazy over the young professor.

The lecture hall was so silent except for the typing sounds coming from Serim’s laptop when suddenly Woobin’s phone rings, which makes the two boys jump because of the sudden noise.

Woobin quickly picks up the call, “Hello, mom?”

Woobin knows for sure what his mother is gonna talk about with him. It’s nothing else other than the arranged marriage his parents planned for him. Woobin continues to stay silent, letting his mother to talk and talk about it.

At first, Woobin strongly disagreed about it but his father’s bond with his best friend is too strong and that it’s better for his father’s business to join hands with his best friend’s company so their business will expand more. Woobin’s father suddenly came up with this whole arranged marriage plan that he thinks it’s better if they want to keep their collaboration longer. It probably took his parents two months to finally convince Woobin about it and as much as Woobin doesn’t want to since he dislikes the thought of getting married early, anything for his parents, he is willing to do it, even if it was forced.

**_He just has to get married with his chosen partner, that’s it. He doesn’t have to fall in love with his partner. This is all just business._ **

“So, you want me to go home tonight, that’s it?” Woobin asks.

“Yes, you’re going to meet your future husband.” Woobin’s mother said excitedly. ****

Woobin sighs, he can’t believe he is finally meeting his future husband tonight. They’ve never met though since Woobin was too busy catching up with his examinations and assignments and that his mother told him that his future husband is also busy with work. ****

The call finally ends with Woobin saying I love you to his mother. Woobin sighs, bumping his head on the table pretty hard but what does he care, he basically can’t feel anything right now. ****

“Are you okay?” ****

Woobin looks up from his table, surprised to see Serim suddenly sitting next to him again, “Yeah.. I think.” ****

“Stressed because of the assignments?” ****

Woobin shakes his head as he takes off his hoodie, feeling hot from wearing it for a long time, “No, it’s just my parents.” ****

Serim just nods, “Woobin, have you had your breakfast?” ****

“No… our toaster broke and I forgot to buy some biscuits before going here since I’m too sleepy.” said Woobin when suddenly a big growling sound appears from his stomach which makes Serim laughs.

“I see.. then let’s go have breakfast with me, my treat. I’m hungry.” Serim said with a slight pout.

Woobin is a little bit weirded out since he is not really that close with Serim, considering that he is just an ordinary university student and Serim is a lecturer even though their ages are very close. Woobin clears his throat, “Uhm sure?”

* * *

Woobin and Serim walks together in silence to the famous breakfast place just located next to the university. Since it is also still early in the morning, there are not many students in the campus area since most classes start at 8.

“Mr. Park—”

“You can just call me hyung. Serim hyung is nice too.” Serim smiles at him as the two take the seat next to the big window when a waiter drops two menu booklets for them.

Woobin feels more awkward now that Serim suddenly told him to just call him by his name. Yeah, it’s not wrong for Woobin to call Serim just by his name, but of course it’s gonna take a long time for Woobin to finally be able to call him just by his name, and plus, they are not even close and Serim acts like they’ve been talking for so long now when today is the longest conversation the two finally had.

Woobin’s phone suddenly lights up, “Oh, Minhee texted me.”

“Minhee?” Serim asked, feels a little familiar with the name.

“It’s my roommate. He is a third year student. The one that cried last night.”

“If it’s not wrong for me to ask, why did your roommate cry last night?”

Woobin puts his phone aside, “He broke up with his boyfriend. What was his name.. Jungmo? Yeah, he is a student from another university though. I don’t really know who, I’ve never met him too.”

Serim was right. The Minhee Woobin was talking about is Jungmo’s ex boyfriend, “The world is really small then, haha.”

“Hm? Why did you say that all of the sudden?”

Serim just chuckles as he explains to Woobin about Jungmo being his housemate as the two start talking about their friends, saying that it’s obvious that Jungmo and Minhee are still in love but their ego is too high that leads to them breaking up.

“I’m sure they will get back together soon. Minhee really loves Jungmo. I’m kind of jealous of him having a boyfriend before me. They were too sweet whenever I saw Minhee smiling on the phone.” Woobin sighs as he sips the drink before he starts digging his food.

“You don’t have a boyfriend?”

Woobin chuckles as he shakes his head, “I don’t have time for that. What about you? I’m pretty sure you already have a significant other.”

Serim just smiles while looking at Woobin who is still busy eating, “I do, but it’s complicated.”

Woobin takes that answer as a cue for him to not ask anymore questions since it sounds a little sad. Woobin thinks to himself, he also has a significant other if he thinks logically since he is basically considered engaged to his father’s best friend’s son because of the arranged marriage but it’s also complicated, since he doesn’t even know who the hell he is marrying himself to and it’s not like he is in love with that person.

Serim and Woobin get back to the class since the class is almost starting. Woobin didn’t expect for him to get closer to Serim this quick because the older kept making small conversations and some unexpected dad’s joke which reminds Woobin of his own father. And also Serim keeps pressuring Woobin to call him only by his name when they are not in class since Woobin is still used to calling Serim with formality.

* * *

“You’re meeting him tonight, right? Seo Woobin is his name?” Jungmo asks as he watches his best friend getting ready in front of the mirror, fixing his button up shirt while putting on the black blazer over it.

“Yeah. I’m nervous though, because he doesn’t know that I’m his future husband.” Serim sighs.

“Wait, he still doesn’t know about you? Isn’t he curious about who he is marrying to?”

Serim shrugs, “I think he is not interested at all about this whole arranged marriage thingy. I don’t blame him though, I mean who in their right mind thinks arranged marriage is actually good? Like, it’s literally a modern world and arranged marriage still exists? Gosh.”

Jungmo just laughs, “Why are you complaining when you also accepted your dad’s offer, dumbass..”

Serim sighs deeply this time, “It’s my parents’ wishes.. of course I have to help them. Anyways, I have to go now, I think I’m late already.”

Jungmo punches Serim’s chest lightly to easen up his best friend, “Don’t be nervous. I’m sure he is not gonna be surprised when he finds out that you’re his future husband.”

“Jungmo, I’m a professor that teaches him. He IS gonna be surprised. Fuck you, I’m done talking to you. Go ahead and cry alone about your ex boyfriend!” said Serim as he immediately leaves his apartment and drives his way to the dinner place.

* * *

The dinner finally started since everyone arrives already, except for the main character of the night. Woobin keeps fiddling with his fingers under the table, nervous to meet the man he is gonna marry. Woobin excuses himself from the parents to go outside to take in the fresh air when suddenly a car stops right in front of Woobin’s house.

Woobin just observes the figure getting out of their car as he immediately recognizes who it is.

“Mr— Serim hyung?” Woobin said as he is surprised to see the older who is now walking towards him.

Serim nervously smiles at Woobin, “Oh, Woobin. Hi.”

“What are you doing here? Are you lost? Are you looking for someone’s house?”

Serim looks at the maps app in his phone, “I’m pretty sure this is the right location, with you standing right in front of me confirms it.”

“Huh?”

Woobin suddenly feels his heart beating super fast right now. He could feel his whole body shaking from it. Woobin is still trying to process everything that Serim said just now in his mind right now. It suddenly hits Woobin about meeting his future husband, or fiancé tonight.

 _‘It can’t be…’_ Woobin thought to himself.

Serim rubs his nape since he also felt nervous now that he is revealing himself as Woobin’s fiancé, “Are my parents inside?”

Woobin didn’t answer, he is still confused with what’s going on right now. He looks at Serim’s straight in the eyes, “A-are y-you… are you Uncle Park’s son?”

Woobin suddenly curses to himself because of the dumb question he asked Serim. It’s too obvious that Serim is indeed his son with them having similar family names.

Serim could see how nervous and speechless Woobin is now as he holds Woobin’s hands to calm the younger down and Serim’s warm hands indeed makes Woobin calms down a little bit. Woobin has never had someone to hold his hand so carefully like how Serim does for him.

Serim gives Woobin a reassuring smile, “I am his son, I’m Park Serim, your fiancé.”

Woobin can’t believe that out of all people exists in this world, why does it have to be the boy that is looking at him right now. He asked himself why it must be someone that is currently a professor that is teaching him calculus in university and that he has to see Serim three times a week in class and now Woobin has to see Serim as not only his professor, but also as his fiancé, his future husband.

What weirded out Woobin more is the older seems to be not surprised at all seeing Woobin in front of his house when he came.

“Perhaps.. do you know about me being your… that?” Woobin finally asks in a calming tone.

Serim nods, “I’ve known about you being my future husband because I was curious about who I’m marrying to. Considering how you’re surprised to see me, didn’t you ask your parents about me at all?”

Woobin gulps, a sudden guilt hits him since he was too busy thinking about his studies that he sometimes forgot that he is engaged and yes, Woobin was just not interested at all about the arranged marriage plan.

Serim just chuckles as he figures out himself that Woobin really didn’t ask his parents about him at all. Something about Serim’s laugh and smile somehow makes Woobin’s heart flutters. Woobin has never seen Serim’s face this close to him with how the older is not wearing his glasses and how smart Serim looks right now, very different from his usual look when Serim is teaching.

‘ _Why does he look so hot not wearing his glasses?_ ’ Woobin thinks as he finally let go of Serim’s hands from him.

“W-we should get inside now, my parents badly want to meet you.”

“What about you? Don’t you want to meet me so badly too?” Serim asks in a playful tone as the two enters Woobin’s house together.

“I do, but not too much.” Woobin replies as the two part ways since Serim immediately greets his parents first then Woobin’s parents before sitting together with them with Woobin sitting across him.

The whole dinner was just full of their parents talking businesses and when Woobin’s mother suddenly brings up the arranged marriage topic, both Woobin and Serim would exchange glances at times and immediately look away.

Woobin’s mind is just filled with how he is gonna go to class tomorrow, and that he will have a class with Serim in the evening. He didn’t even realise that the parents are currently discussing the dates of their wedding.

Serim on the other hand, he just listens to the whole conversation their parents are having. What caught Serim’s attention the most is their parents wanted their wedding to be grand. Serim sighs silently as he looks at the boy who is staring blankly at the plate in front of him. Serim feels pity for Woobin because he surely knows Woobin is not interested in this whole arranged marriage at all, and that he got forced to be in this whole mess at such a young age, not to mention he is busy with his degree and now his parents already want him to get married.

* * *

Serim and Woobin are now sitting next to each other at the gazebo in the backyard of Woobin’s house while their parents are enjoying their wines inside the house.

Woobin suddenly speaks after a long silence, “This morning.. you brought me to have breakfast with you, was it intentional? Like, you know about me and you brought me out… I’m.. I’m just still speechless right now, I’m sorry—”

“Woobin, calm down. It’s fine, and to answer your question, it was kind of intentional.. can I ask you something too?”

“What is it?”

“Why did you agree to this? You know, you’re still young, you’re still learning and you should’ve enjoyed your life with having fun with your friends instead of being stuck in a forced marriage.”

Woobin sighs as he relaxes his whole body while looking at the sky above them, “I don’t know. I’m not sure myself. I just want to make my parents happy I guess... what about you then? I mean, it was my father to think about this whole marriage thing and you’re still young too, you’re just a year older than me, don’t act like you’re too old or something.”

Serim was taken aback with how the younger suddenly attacked him, “I-I mean, me too.. I want to make my parents happy, I want to help my parents too.”

Woobin just chuckles, “Then we’re just sons that wanted to make our parents happy then.”

Woobin finally accepts everything that is happening around him; from the arranged marriage plan, to being engaged with someone he doesn’t know and that now he is marrying someone he didn’t expect at all. Woobin can’t really tell what he is feeling right now, mind is still too messed up from his unfinished assignments for his other subjects, and now this.

After the dinner, Serim decided to drive Woobin back to his dorm even though the younger keeps declining him but Serim insists since it’s getting later and Woobin also has a curfew to follow because he is still a student.

Woobin unbuckles the seatbelt as he looks at Serim in the driver seat who already has his eyes fixed on Woobin, “T-thanks for the ride.”

“See you tomorrow, Woobin. Take care, don’t stay up late.” Serim said as the two bid goodbye.

Woobin plops in his bed after a long tiring day — feels a little sleepy since he is tired from helping his mother cook today. Woobin’s thought is still messed up since Woobin has never thought about his current situation so much compare to back then and that he should really stop thinking about it and move on with life while waiting for his wedding which is probably gonna be held in two or three more years, that if his parents can be patient about it.

* * *

Weeks passed by so quickly, both Serim and Woobin have been too busy with their own life that none of them realized that they haven’t exchanged numbers when both of their parents encouraged them to do that since it’s “better to get closer”.

Even in class, Woobin would just ignore everything that reminds him of Serim being his fiancé.

In class, he is just someone that’s teaching Woobin and his classmates and that’s it. After that, they are just two people that are being engaged because of business and that’s it. There is nothing going on in between them and for Woobin, it’s better if they keep it that way.. right?

It reminds Woobin of the conversation he had with Minhee the other day.

_“It’s not like I have to fall in love with him. Oh god, I can’t even imagine myself with him.” Woobin told Minhee as the two walked together to the cafeteria below their dorm._

_“But.. you’re going to marry him soon and what if you somehow fall in love with him?”_

_Woobin sighs, “I don’t know too, Minhee. I don’t really want to talk about this right now, it’s not like I will get married next month.”_

_“I’m just saying! Professor Park is young, he is very handsome and everyone is crazy about him. I just think you’re missing out here, hyung. Consider yourself lucky that you’re going to marry such a fine man. It’s not wrong for you to fall in love with him.”_

_Woobin shakes his head as he decides to ignore whatever the younger said just now._

“Woobin?”

Woobin was just about to exit the class as he turned around to meet eyes with Serim, “Yes?”

Serim grabs his bag as he walks to Woobin, standing right in front of the younger, “Are you free tonight? or right now?”

Woobin nods, “Yeah, I have nothing to do since it’s the weekend tomorrow.”

“Do you want to have dinner with me then? If you don’t want to then it’s fine.”

Woobin thinks, it's not like he has any excuse to not have dinner with Serim and he thinks Serim is probably just being nice or maybe his parents told him to have dinner with him for him to suddenly invite Woobin to have dinner together.

“Sure? Just let me put my books first in my room. I’ll see you at the parking lot.” said Woobin as he immediately leave Serim alone before the older could say anything more.

Woobin thought they would just have their dinner at some random restaurant, but when Serim suddenly parks his car next to a tall building then he realised that they are going to have dinner at Serim’s apartment instead.

Woobin looks at Serim cluelessly as he receives a chuckle from the older while following him to his house, “I’m going to cook for us. You don’t mind that right?”

“Oh no no I really don’t mind, I thought we’re gonna have dinner at an actual restaurant.”

Serim opens the door of his unit for Woobin to enter first as Woobin’s eyes immediately scans the whole room. Very minimalist looking with the black and white furniture complimenting each other that he thinks it matches Serim so much considering Serim will always either wear a white or black button up shirt when he is in class. Woobin’s eyes caught the hanged polaroids of Serim and Jungmo along the walls towards a hallway as he remembered that Serim doesn’t live alone here.

“Do you want me to help with anything?” Woobin asks as he watches the older start cutting the onions in the kitchen.

Serim smiles, “Sure, can you juice the oranges in the fridge? I’m fine doing this alone.”

Woobin just follows whatever Serim says as he finishes making their drinks early while Serim is somehow still struggling with the carbonara. Woobin immediately lights up, smiling at Serim who puts his plate in front of him as the two start digging their food with some small talks in between.

Woobin likes how Serim always manages to make him so comfortable when the two are alone. Woobin has to agree with everyone in the university saying that Serim is literally perfect from being such a young professor, being so good looking that even Woobin didn’t even notice how handsome the older is especially when he is not wearing his glasses that he hopes to see the older not wearing it from now on, and now he found out that Serim can cooks, so perfect.

‘ _Maybe this isn’t so bad at all.._ ’ Woobin thought to himself.

“Is everything going okay so far? You will have your final next week, I hope you don’t pressure yourself too much and not sleep late. Look at yourself, the dark circles are so bad..” Serim said.

“Everything is.. fine so far, except for one subject.” Woobin shyly said while playing with the food.

Serim chuckles, “Is it my subject?”

Woobin cutely pouts (not that he did it to Serim but it’s just his habit when he’s shy), “Yeah…”

“You know I can personally help you with it, we finally exchanged numbers and you also know where I live, you can always come here if you need physical help.”

Woobin gulps, “Then it’s not fair for my classmates.. and if they find out about you helping me in secret then aren’t we in trouble then? I mean, you know the rules are so strict that lecturers can’t do lessons outside the campus..”

Serim places his chin on top of his hand while looking at Woobin so sweetly which makes the younger slightly blushes, “They will never know unless someone tells them and look, it’s just the two of us now, unless you report me to the administration.”

Woobin curses to himself wishing how Serim should stop looking at him so sweet like that his heart is beating too fast again just like how he met Serim during the dinner night, except this time; it feels different.

* * *

“Let me send you home.” said Serim as he goes to the living room to the grab his jacket when Woobin stops him, “it’s fine, I can go home alone.”

“It’s late.. there’s no bus for you to catch, and I don’t trust taxis especially at night. Let me send you, Ruby.”

“Tch, just because I told you about the nickname my parents gave me doesn’t mean you can use it right away.” Woobin glares at him as the two walk towards Serim’s car.

“We’re getting married soon, of course I have to call you with that cute nickname. The name really matches you, Ruby.”

“How does it match me?”

“You know, the name is cute, and you’re really cute.”

Woobin was taken aback with the sudden compliment as he just looked at Serim’s weirdly, “What’s up with that suddenly? You’re weird, hyung.”

“I’m saying the truth.. is it wrong for me to call you cute? I’m pretty sure everyone thinks the same as I do.”

“Ah stop stop, you’re being annoying and I don’t wanna hear you calling me cute again.” Woobin says while glaring at Serim as he turns up the volume of the radio.

* * *

Another week passed by again, with Woobin facing his final exam and he sometimes had to call Serim late at night to ask questions before his exam, and sometimes their study session will lead to unexpected dates, that if the two of them want to call it.

_Woobin was just enjoying his cup of tea while trying to solve some maths question when Serim sits beside him on the floor, observing how the younger has been doing with his homework._

_Serim shakes his head, “Since when did I teach using that formula? That formula doesn't even exist in calculus, Ruby.”_

_Woobin sighs, “Ah I give up!”_

_Serim hits Woobin’s arm lightly, “Don’t give up, calculus is literally tomorrow and you still want to slack? Do you want to graduate or not?”_

_Woobin pouts, “You don’t even help me with anything. So much for ‘I can help you’ shit.”_

_“Are you mocking me right now? Here, I’ll help you. Tch, this is so easy.”_

_“Hello? I’m a student, of course this would be easy for you.” Woobin rolls his eyes._

_Serim proceed to take the pencil out of Woobin’s hand as he starts teaching the younger on how to solve the questions. After exactly an hour and a half later, Woobin finally understood it all and decided to call it a day since the day is getting darker and he should go back to the dorm soon._

_“Get it?” Serim asks again as he turns his head to his right when Woobin’s face is only a few inches away from his face that they can feel each other’s breath brushing against their skin._

_Both of them freezes in their spot._

_Serim gulps, his eyes locked with Woobin’s as his gaze went down to his boopable nose, to Woobin’s kissable lips.. he wonders how Woobin’s lips would taste like that the urge to kiss it right now is there._

_What surprises Serim himself is that he suddenly moves his face closer to Woobin’s, closing the unnecessary gap between their faces, eyes still into Woobin’s lips when he notices the younger closes his eyes; as if he is waiting for anything to happen right now._

_Serim closes his eyes too, just one more centimetre, he can finally know the taste of Woobin’s lips, how it would feel to kiss it after wondering about it so long but maybe the world isn’t on their side when suddenly they hear a sound of the door closing which makes their eyes fluttered open immediately, as they widens the gap from each other’s body, Woobin started to fix his stuffs with his blaring red ears._

_Jungmo looks at the two boys in the living room, noticing the awkward atmosphere as he decides to just shut up and enters his room._

**_After that day, they pretended like nothing happened._ **

Serim thinks he might’ve fallen for Woobin now that they’re closer and they’ve been spending too much time together, but he keeps denying his feelings; afraid that he might hurt himself instead because of the one-sided feeling.

“He doesn’t like me!” Serim denies, eyes fixed on the movie while eating the popcorn.

Jungmo sighs, “He clearly likes you too, you coward.”

“Proofs? Evidence? I don’t want to keep my hopes high for this. Ah, this is why I shouldn’t have invited him to have dinner in the first place now look, I have feelings for him. I know for sure he doesn’t feel the same because sometimes I feel like he is talking to me like a brother. He didn’t show any interest at all. I really should stop these feelings I have for him.”

Jungmo rolls his eyes, “You’re so stupid. If you have feelings for him then wouldn’t it be better? At least your marriage doesn’t feel forced at all.”

Serim sighs, “You don’t understand it, Jungmo.. and also I pity him so much that I don’t think I could ever let him be in this plan at all. I might try to convince my parents and his parents to cancel the whole plan.. but it’s going to be tough too since it’s Woobin’s dad to offer it first. I also need to resign and help my dad soon.”

“You’re going to stop teaching?”

Serim nods as he throws his head leaning at the sofa, sighing for the nth times now.

**_Maybe he should just tell his parents that the arranged marriage isn’t necessary. He can just quit his job now and help his father with the company._ **

* * *

Final weeks are officially done and now every student is on holidays, which means Woobin can finally do whatever he wants to do.

Woobin grabs his phone as he starts texting Serim first. The two have been constantly texting each other even if the topic isn’t important or doesn’t make sense at all because Woobin just likes the way Serim makes him feel whether it’s in text or in person.

Minhee keeps telling Woobin that he clearly has feelings for Serim but Woobin would quickly deny it telling Minhee that it’s just him being friendly over Serim. Woobin thinks it’s better if he doesn't cross the lines at all, that he shouldn’t fall in love with Serim.

**_but no one knows that Woobin is already falling for Serim since day one._ **

**Ruby <3**

**selm hyung!! finals are finally over i’m so happy uwu**

**i could finally sleep late and not worry over any assignments..**

**Selm <3**

**ruby, i clearly told you about not sleeping late the other day**

**and also congrats big baby**

**on the other hand, i have PAPERS to mark sigh**

**Ruby <3**

**DJHSKJ STOP CALLING ME BABY**

**Selm <3**

**you're a baby**

**Ruby <3**

**please**

**Selm** ** <3** ****

**?'please what? 'please continue to call me baby, selm hyung**

**Ruby <3**

**you're sick**

**Selm <3**

**...i am sick tho** ****

** Ruby <3 **

**wait omg really**

**Selm <3**

**yeah.. i fell**

**Ruby <3**

**from where? your bed, you hag?**

**Selm <3**

**WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL**

**no i fell.. in love**

**Ruby <3**

**oHHHH with who**

**wait shit i just remembered you told me about having a significant other**

**TELL ME ABOUT THEM??**

**HELLO why aren't you replying**

**hyung**

**hyung T______T**

**i’m coming over now no one is stopping me i remember the passcode to your unit hehe see you mwah xo**

* * *

Woobin quickly enters the passcode to Serim’s apartment, not minding the stare he got from Jungmo who looks at him weirdly from the couch because of the unexpected intruder.

“Oh Jungmo, is hyung in his room?”

Jungmo just nods, “Yeah, he is marking the papers..”

Woobin just smiled as he thanked Jungmo and immediately made his way to Serim’s room. Woobin slowly opens the door revealing Serim’s back facing him as he is indeed busy with stacks of papers beside his table.

“Hyung~” Woobin cutely said as he lay down on Serim’s bed. He has done it multiple times though since the two started getting closer and sometimes Woobin will fall asleep on Serim’s bed when he is tired from studying with Serim.

Serim turns around, “You really came.. why waste money and time to come here?”

“I don’t know, I kinda miss seeing you. You ignored my question in the text, hyung.”

Serim just chuckles, “I don’t have a significant other.”

“I know you’re lying. You know it’s totally fine if you really have a boyfriend.. I mean, who am I to stop you from doing that, whatever we have is not important and you should know that. Go and have fun with your boyfriend freely. I promise I will not tell our parents about it.”

Serim just looks at Woobin who is just smiling sheepishly at him from his bed as he sighs before going out from his room to make some coffee with Woobin following him from behind.

Woobin realised that the living room is now empty and Jungmo is missing from his sight, “Huh? Where is Jungmo?”

Serim gave Woobin a cup of coffee as the two settled down at the balcony, watching the busy streets of Seoul below them, “Who knows… maybe he is out to buy some snacks.”

They enjoyed their coffee while looking at the beautiful night scenery, also enjoying the comfortable silence accompanying them.

Woobin’s words keep repeating in Serim’s head. It’s true; it’s not wrong for Serim to have his own boyfriend while being engaged to someone that is solely for business purposes only but Serim is not an asshole for doing like that. Everything that Woobin said just now makes Serim even more convinced that the younger clearly had no feelings for him and he should end this sooner before it’s too late.

The silence makes Woobin feel a little awkward. He thinks that Serim is probably pissed off with what he said just now in his room. He curses to himself; saying that he shouldn’t have said anything in the first place and now the thought of the older being mad at him is just scary especially when he glances at Serim, the older is not even one bit look like he is in his usual good mood.

Woobin clears his throat, “I think I should just go now, plus you’re busy and I don’t want to disturb you. I’m sorry too.. if I said anything harsh just now. Bye, hyung.”

Woobin was just about to open the front door when Serim suddenly calls him, “Ruby.”

“Hm?”

Woobin watches how Serim keeps walking closer to him as he intertwines their hands together, eyes locked together. Woobin could sense the sadness Serim is feeling right now through his eyes. Serim’s brown orbs looking at him straight in the eyes, as if it is trying to tell something.

“Ruby.. if you don’t want this arranged marriage to happen, then we can end it. I can end it by just telling our parents about it. I’m sure they’re fine with that since I’ll resign from being a professor at the uni and I’ll start working with my dad. It’s really fine and I think it’s better if we just.. don’t continue this at all.”

Serim’s voice cracks while saying that as his tears threaten to fall now, especially with how Woobin has been looking at him with a worried face.

“Why..? Why would we end it?”

Serim finally lets his tears fall down, his tears rolling down slowly on his cold cheeks as he looks down to the floor since looking at Woobin’s face makes his heart break more. If Jungmo sees Serim like this he would already call the older dramatic for crying easily.

**“Because I like you, and my feelings for you are genuine.”**

For the third time now, Woobin’s heart beats so fast again. He didn’t expect this at all. He didn’t expect for Serim to like him at all. What in the 1 out of 10 possibilities that Woobin thought before about Serim liking him is actually true now. What did he do for Serim to like him? Nothing, if Woobin thinks it thoroughly but of course the answer to that only Serim can answer.

He pulls the older into a hug, slowly patting his back to calm him down.

“Then.. why are you crying?”

Serim sobs as he ends the hug, “I’m just.. I’ve kept this feelings for so long now that I think today is the right time for me to finally say that we really should end it because I don’t like seeing you being forced to get married early and I know you doesn’t feel the same too—”

“ **I like you too, hyung.** ” Woobin cuts him off, his eyes locked with Serim’s beautiful brown orbs.

Woobin wishes he could explain to Serim about the way he has been feeling towards Serim for the past weeks they’ve spent time with each other but nothing seems to have come out from his mouth since describing the thing he is feeling is hard. He wanted to tell Serim that whenever Serim talks to him, it gives him butterflies and that his heart would always skip a beat whenever Serim smiles at him. He wanted to tell Serim that Serim’s existence in his life is such a blessing that he wouldn’t mind if Serim doesn’t feel the same towards him.

Woobin didn’t let Serim to answer him as he crashes their lips together; Woobin kissing him so passionately as he felt Serim’s hand around his waist; letting Serim to push him against the wall.

It feels like the time has stopped just for them to let each other know what they feel through their kiss. Sometimes, actions do speak louder than words when the two deepen the kiss with how Woobin pulls Serim closer when he wraps his arms around Serim’s neck. Woobin smiles while kissing Serim, feeling all the sweetness he could get.

**Their lips move together so perfectly.** **_Woobin likes how Serim’s lips feel on top of his, and Serim likes how Woobin’s lips feel too._ **

The kiss should’ve stopped there when Woobin suddenly parted his mouth as Serim took it as a sign to explore Woobin even more as he slips his tongue inside Woobin’s mouth. For a first timer, Woobin didn’t expect his first kiss would be this hot right now with how Serim’s other hand has been exploring his whole body too.

**_Their kiss was supposed to be sweet only, not sweet and... steamy. It feels too desperate right now as if the two have been waiting for this time to finally come and it finally came that they don’t even want to let go of each other._ **

Serim bites Woobin’s lower lip, which causes the younger to moan in their kiss as he quickly ends it to let Woobin breathe. Serim didn’t stop at all, he started kissing Woobin’s jawline, trailing down to his exposed collarbone, carefully marking Woobin’s beautiful collarbone with his kisses.

Serim and Woobin take a moment to look at each other’s eyes, smiling, brushing off all of the sad thoughts away. Serim can’t express how happy he feels right now knowing that the younger actually feels the same as him, that he is gonna spend the rest of his life loving Woobin.

Serim pulls Woobin for another steamy kiss when the two suddenly hear a sound of someone entering the passcode as they quickly pull away from each other, fixing each other’s look and going back to sit in the living room as if nothing happened just now.

Jungmo looks at the two boys who are sitting awkwardly on the couch as his eyes caught the most obvious thing on Woobin’s pale skin. Jungmo scoffs, “I know you two make out just now. If you want to do it then do it in the room, but don’t do it today, I’m here and the walls aren’t thin. Do it in the hotel or something or when I’m not home.”

Woobin’s ears immediately turn red upon hearing that. He immediately goes to the mirror hanging on the wall in Serim’s room, noticing multiple hickeys on his collarbone. He thought to himself, how he wished they could continue so Serim could mark him all over his body but they can’t since it’s getting late and Woobin can’t be late or else the gate to the dorm is close and that means he needs to go now.

“Just sleep here, Ruby.” Serim offers, hugging the younger from behind as he looks at the marks on Woobin’s collarbone through the mirror.

Maybe it’s just Woobin; but Serim’s hug feels so warm that he doesn’t want Serim to stop hugging him. He wants to feel the warmth coming from Serim’s body everyday, everytime he can. Woobin has always liked Serim’s warm hugs and now that their feelings are shared, it feels a lot more special now.

Serim drags Woobin to sit on the bed, “I like you, ruby. I like you so so much. I’m in love with you.”

Woobin blushes upon hearing that, slightly smiling to himself while looking down to their entwined hands, “I like you so so much too, hyung.”

“Do you know how much I was scared when I found out that I actually do have feelings for you and that I know you will never reciprocate my feelings, afraid that once we’re married I have to deal with my feelings alone because you don’t care about this arranged marriage at all.. and I swear I’m the happiest man alive now, with you here with me. I’m really sincere with what I’m saying, I’m sincere with my feelings and that I really want us to be together.”

Woobin smiles as he leans in to kiss Serim again.

Woobin has so much to say too, but he is bad with words and he hopes Serim could feel his sincerity about his feelings too through the kiss. **Everything feels so perfect that it feels like a dream; the only thing is that this isn’t a dream. It’s real.**

They are now cuddling in bed after some time later, with Serim confessing his love towards Woobin again and that Woobin has been blushing nonstop and now his cheeks are hurting from smiling too much.

**Maybe falling in love isn’t so bad at all, especially with Serim.**

Woobin thinks, meeting Serim is a blessing after all — maybe both of them were meant to be together despite the whole arranged marriage situation.

Maybe even without their parents setting them both up, they might’ve just met somewhere and start dating each other.

“I love you, hyung.” said Woobin before he slowly drifted off to dreamland, still in Serim’s warm embrace.

Serim smiles, kissing the top of Woobin’s head, “I love you more, ruby.”


End file.
